


because I don’t know any other way to love

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, PWP, ignore canon be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Christina's been away for a while, she comes back early and finds out that she's the jealous type. (there's no plot)
Relationships: Atticus "Tic" Freeman/Letitia "Leti" Lewis, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 14
Kudos: 174





	because I don’t know any other way to love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: If you're still taking prompts: Christina comes back from a magic related trip and decides to surprise Ruby by showing up to one of her gigs but the first thing she sees when she gets there is a guy (a possible old flame) being all over Ruby. She gets jealous and Ruby makes it even worse by teasing her about it. Feel free to make it smutty, your writing is always appreciated. 🙂

“Who is that?” 

Leti turns to look over her shoulder at Christina, who is three drinks and feeling very much like murdering someone tonight. 

“Who?” 

“ _That_ ,” She points at the man standing a little too close to Ruby at the other end of the bar.

Ruby, who’s fresh off her set and looking far too good in that blue-green number to be standing so close to some man Christina’s never seen before, appears almost receptive.

“That -- man pawing at your sister, and now whispering in her ear.” She crosses her legs, and then throws her hands up. “Fantastic.” 

“He’s not whispering in her ear,” Leti laughs. “It’s loud in here, you have to lean in close! Relax.”

But then, as they both direct their eyes at the pair, Leti winces when the man’s gaze drops very evidently down the deep plunge of Ruby’s spectacular cleavage. And, Christina’s not normally the jealous type, but that is just disrespectful. 

Christina gestures at the scene before them. “Who is that, Letitia?” 

Leti, who knows a jealous partner when she sees one, rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath before replying, “It’s -- you know, it’s just Marcus.” 

“Marcus.”

“Yeah. Marcus.”

Leti says that like it should mean something.

“And Ruby knows Marcus how?” 

“They dated for a hot sec, it wasn’t a big deal.” 

“A _hot_ sec? Just how hot of a sec?”

And then, because Leti likes to push Christina’s buttons, she shrugs and says, “It wasn’t serious. Just one of those, hot and heavy summer things.”

Christina’s posture gets impossibly more rigid as she knocks back what’s left of her whiskey and then slams the empty glass down on the bartop, shooting daggers at the man with his hand on Ruby’s hip, making her laugh. 

“What could he possibly be saying that’s so funny?” 

Leti shakes her head at her and says, “For an all powerful, magic wielding witch, you sure are pathetic.” 

But Christina’s too distracted to be offended. Too distracted by the hug goodbye that lasts far too long, and by the final onceover Marcus gives Ruby before finally walking away. If she wasn’t sure Ruby would chastise her for it, Christina would follow the man out into the night and snap his neck, so she sits back and chews on the ice in her glass instead, waiting rather impatiently for Ruby to make her way through the crowd and finally see her. 

Ruby, who’s smile broadens at the sight of Christina, back early from a two-week long trip, sidles right up to her, careful not to let on just how happy she is to see her in the crowded bar. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks, spotting the bouquet of flowers waiting for her on the bar. “You weren’t supposed to be back for another four days -- are these for me?” 

“Well, they’re definitely not for Letitia.” 

“Okay,” Leti gets up, waving at Tic, who’s waiting at the door. “That’s my cue to leave.”

She leans into Ruby and adds, “You better take her home before she gets her hands on Marcus over there. You were great. Goodnight you two.” 

“Goodnight, Letitia,” Christina says dryly. “Do be careful getting home.” 

When Leti’s out of sight, Christina looks at Ruby and smiles because she can’t help it, and then gives her dress a tug at the hem. “You were wonderful. I love watching you perform.” 

“Thank you,” Ruby retorts. She starts to lean in for a kiss but then catches herself.

Christina smiles at that, feeling a tiny jolt of excitement at Ruby’s near-slip. “I’ll admit, don’t enjoy the male attention that comes with your shows, but I guess that’s just part of the gig.” 

Ruby breathes a laugh, “What are you talking about?”

“What am I talking about? That man, Marcus is it? You’d think you were available or something.” 

“Well, people around here are used to seeing me with William,” Ruby teases. “And he hasn’t been around for a while, so...” 

Christina chuckles sarcastically.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” 

“Are you serious right now?” 

“What?” she snaps. 

“Oh, my god. Christina Braithwhite, I never would have guessed you were the jealous type. You are full of surprises.” 

“I am not jealous!” 

“Mmhmm. That why you’re looking twenty shades of red right now? There are flames coming out of your hair.” 

“Stop it,” Christina sneers. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Ruby leans in, looking around to make sure no one’s listening before she whispers in Christina’s ear, “Why don’t you take me home and I’ll tell you all the ways you fuck me better than Marcus ever could?” 

Christina inhales sharply, glances at Ruby’s lips and gets up.

“Get your flowers, let’s go.” 

They all but run out of the bar and down the street where Christina’s car is parked, which is as far as they make before Christina’s pulling Ruby against her, and then against the car so she can kiss her.

“Did you miss me?” Christina asks, hand already well up Ruby’s skirt as she trails open mouthed kisses down her neck. 

“A little,” Ruby says, then gasps when Christina reaches her crotch to find evidence of just how much she really missed her. 

Pulling back to meet Ruby’s playful gaze, Christina asks again, “Only a little?” 

With the hand not holding onto her flowers, Ruby pushes Christina’s hand out from under her dress and slips away swiftly, rounding the car and then once at the other side, meeting Christina’s eyes over the hood to say, “Drive fast,” before disappearing inside the car. 

But they don’t make very far, or anywhere at all, because the moment Christina climbs into the driver’s side and sticks the key in the ignition, she makes the mistake of looking at Ruby; Ruby with her kiss swollen lips, and post-performance glow, glorious cleavage on display. They reach for each other at the same time, meeting in the middle, and Christina has never been more grateful for such spacious seating as they maneuver themselves so that she’s between Ruby’s legs. 

It’s lucky that there was no nearby parking when she arrived and that they’re hidden from passersby in the dark alley she’s chosen to park now because she doesn’t waste much time in pulling Ruby’s dress down, her nails scratching Ruby’s shoulders when she tugs at the straps of her dress and brassier to expose her breasts. 

Christina sighs at the sight, panting, “Fuck I’ve missed you.” 

And Ruby laughs because Christina’s not even pretending to not be speaking directly at her chest. Not that it’s a secret she’s a tits girl. She’s not exactly subtle. 

It’s endearing, actually, and how could she be mad at that anyway when Christina is so good at demonstrating her appreciation with her mouth like that? She’s greatly talented and more than capable of multi tasking–while she’s giving Ruby’s breast ample attention, Christina’s deftly unclasped Ruby’s garters with one hand while she props herself up with the other. She only pulls back and away from Ruby’s body to kneel between her legs in order to slip both hands under her dress. 

Ruby lifts her hips a little and bites her lip as Christina pulls her underwear off and then slowly crawls back over her, blue eyes fully devouring the woman below her. 

“I hope your trip went well,” says Ruby before two lithe fingers slip inside her and Ruby moans gutturally against Christina’s mouth.

Allowing Ruby time to adjust to the girth, Christina waits with her hand stilled in place as she kisses her, just sitting in the sensation of slick walls softly pulsating around her digits. She’ll never tire of finding different ways to be inside her. 

Christina’s hand shifts a little - the slightest of movements as she pulls back to look at Ruby as her entire body trembles faintly; it sends a rolling wave of pleasure throughout Christina and she can’t help but moan softly herself. 

“Did Marcus fuck you like this?” Christina asks, watching Ruby gasp when she presses the heel of her palm into her mons, rolling slowing against her clit. 

Ruby’s eyes flutter open and she shakes her head up at Christina, moaning against the friction of Christina’s fingers slipping out and then pushing slickly back inside her. 

“No?” Christina presses. “Is this better?” 

“Yeah…” Ruby moans, hips rolling against Christina’s deep, measured strokes. “Mmm so good.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Christina whispers harshly, leaning down to latch onto Ruby’s neck, biting and then kissing, eventually finding her way back up to her lips, licking into her mouth as she fucks her more intently.

She curls her fingers just so and pumps them a little faster until Ruby’s keening, one hand tangled in Christina’s blonde hair while the other grips the carseat. 

Ruby’s dripping wet, and Christina can feel the way she’s rushing toward her release already, the vice around her fingers growing slicker, tighter as it spasms uncontrollably and then Ruby’s crashing, hand fisted tightly in Christina’s hair as she comes, moaning and shaking a little as it overtakes her. 

Their kiss breaks when Christina repositions her hand, and their eyes meet as she draws out Ruby’s orgasms, fucking her faster. 

Christina loves Ruby this way best; unreserved and worried about nothing except her own pleasure, sweat slick and panting, overwhelmed with want–pure, selfish, unrestrained desire. She likes her place between her legs and she considers it an honor. Making Ruby Baptiste experience pleasure in quite literally any way shape or form is the one thing Christina ever wants to have the privilege of doing the rest of her life, and she makes sure to show her that each time. Tonight, she shows her by chasing that first release, not letting up, watching as something else entirely happens.

Ruby gasps in surprise before crying out as the second orgasm hits and the evidence of the upped intensity drips all the way down Christina’s wrist. 

“Fuck, Ruby,” Christina breathes, and Ruby responds with a choked, “Don’t stop” as she arches her neck and then exclaims a string of obscenities Christina’s never heard her say in one breath.

She’s never been so turned on in her life, and it’s almost cute that Ruby would think Christina would even consider stopping. She continues fucking her, drawing it out until Ruby is in near whimpers, until she shoves Christina’s hand out from between her legs and she’s left trembling and panting, her bare chest heaving. Christina’s throbbing at the sight and she clenches around nothing as she leans down and catches Ruby’s bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her properly. 

Ruby clings to her, kissing her desperately as her hands, still shaky, make their own trek up Christina’s dress, grateful for the lack of garters for once. She finds her underwear and in between kisses orders sternly, “Off. Take ‘em off.” 

It takes only a moment for Christina to sit back and pull her underwear off and then she’s back on top of Ruby, straddling one shapely thigh and grinding down slowly, groaning against Ruby’s lips and then sighing with relief. 

“You’re so wet already,” Ruby breathes, hands a firm grip on Christina’s hips, giving her an encouraging little squeeze. “You miss me on your little magic trip?” 

Christina drops her head against Ruby’s shoulder with a groan, grinding her pussy down a little harder against the pressure of Ruby’s hands on her hips. 

“I missed you fucking me,” Ruby pants into blonde hair, jutting her hips out a little, the friction making Christina groan again, making her hips moving at a faster cadence against Ruby’s thigh. 

“More,” Christina moans, eager for the images of Ruby touching herself in her absence. 

“I get so wet thinking about your fingers inside me -- thinking about your tongue inside me,” Ruby continues, hands on Christina’s ass, pulling her closer.

Christina bears down, lips pressed against Roby’s chest now as that familiar tingling begins to build

“I fucked myself thinking about you between my legs almost every night…”

And that does it. 

Christina feels her release take over, pleasure coursing through her from her toes to the ends of her hair in waves that rock her until she’s left draped and breathless over Ruby’s half naked body, a nearby streetlight the only light in the car. 

For a while there’s just the sound of their collective breathing, and slowly, Christina slides off Ruby’s leg in favor of laying against her, both happy with a moment to catch their breath before the steamed windows begin to filter in more light and they begrudgingly disentangle, Christina sporting all her pride brazenly. 

“What’s that look?” Ruby asks, pulling her dress straps back into place. 

Christina shrugs after securing her dress back down, and then reaches out to adjust Ruby’s other strap. 

“That was new, that’s all.” 

“What was?” 

“You know. The uh, the extra way you really enjoyed yourself that second time.” 

Ruby rolls her eyes against the smile she’s not doing a great job at hiding. 

Securing the last garter clip for Ruby, Christina asks again, “That _was_ new, right?”

Ruby bites her lip and leans in, eyes on Christina’s lips as she huskily replies, “That was new. Now let’s go home so we can do it again.” 

Christina steals one more long kiss before starting the engine before deciding that she will never miss another one of Ruby’s shows ever again. 


End file.
